


Skeletons Online

by Serenity_Midnight



Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blatant Discord parody, I have no idea seriously tell me, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, So yeah there's a loop there, Why Did I Write This?, Yeaahhh, reader is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Midnight/pseuds/Serenity_Midnight
Summary: You are xXTheLostSoulXx, a relatively popular online writer and artist, having ammased a following on many platforms. When a Monster is introduced into your ranks on Harmony (totally not Discord cough cough) you treat him like any other human.Hilarity ensues.(Also, this probably won't be an xReader fic. If I get a high demand, then maybe, but otherwise it will just be some randomness happening inside a blatant Discord parody. Writer's block fix fic, because I have no other ideas at the moment.)





	Skeletons Online

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. Looking for randomness with a slight plot?
> 
> You have just found your fic.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ahh, summer.

. . .

It's too damn _hot_ here in the summer.

You're sweating profusely the second you step out the truck's door, a record shattering heat wave in full effect. The streets are nearly completely barren of people, except for the occasional person rushing between getting to their air conditioned cars or into the air conditioned stores. You always preferred winters here, you mused, even if getting around was as if hell had up and frozen over.

You follow the trend of the others and lock your blue pickup truck before darting inside the small café. It has good coffee, even better donuts, and free, reliable WiFi. That'll keep you coming back any day. Especially if you currently are having issues with your modem deciding to spontaneously combust while you were downloading a video game onto your PS4.

That was a fun day.

You pull out your laptop and headset, getting it set up and reconnected to the place's WiFi. It quickly connects and you open up Harmony. Messages fly at you before you have the chance to turn down the volume, and the result is an ear splitting ring of death on a bell. You have undoubtedly drawn a little attention from that, but it's not like you have a famous face.

You sigh, making sure your headset is plugged in, then ensure your public Harmony channel knows what happened. You type out a quick message and pin it.

> _**> xXTheLostSoulXx** _  
>  _Sorry guys, modem decided to blow up last week. Updates will be delayed for a while._

You check for spelling errors reflexively, before approvingly hitting the send button, and then pinning it. You look through your private channel next, then your one-on-one messages. Surprisingly, a moderator and friend of yours named Eliza wants to add a friend of theirs to the private channel. You copy and paste in a profile type thing, before adding one more thing. You want to be prepared for discrimination if they happen to be a Monster that surfaced a good two years ago.

> _**> iiLizzieWentThere** _  
>  _Hey, __, i was wondering if i could get a friend of mine into the private harmony? He's a cool guy, i swear he won't do nothing bad._  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulXx** _  
>  _Lizzie, I need a bit of a profile before I can approve them for the private chat or not._  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulXx**_  
>  _One. Male, Female, or Other? - (You already answered this one so ignore it.)_  
>  _Two. Will they leak a chapter or the private Harmony if given the chance?_  
>  _Three. Are they the kind of person to ask for mod or admin privileges often?_  
>  _Four. Do they speak fluent English? At least, enough to be understandable in most situations?_  
>  _Five. What is their name and Harmony username?_  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulXx**_  
>  _And, I suppose I need to ask if they are a human or a monster. It doesn't matter much, I'll just need to make a slight edit to the rules again to include monsters into the mix. I.. Should honestly probably do that anyway but I don't want to mess with it AGAIN if I don't have to._

You sigh, closing up the message chain and replying to other chains, catching up on your mentions all the while. It takes about 15 minutes for Lizzie to reply, and you barely made a dent in all your messages. And the big chats you're mainly skipping!

> _**> iiLizzieWentThere** _  
>  _One, yup, definitely a guy. Two, nah, he probably doesn't really care about the writing, just looking to meet some more of my friends. Three, maybe once or twice and then he'll stop. He.. May try to seduce you or something to give them to him, though, but ik he can't do much harm. Four, yeah he pre_  
>  _**> iiLizzieWentThere**_  
>  _(Harmony y u cut off my message) He pretty much just speaks English. He is fluent in reading the WingDings font, oddly enough. Five, his name idk. know him as "RedIsNotDead99 or just Red._  
>  _**> iiLizzieWentThere**_  
>  _And yes, he is a monster, but it's not gonna do much harm just having him there. If they don't like him then they can just either deal or leave. FYI i fixed the rules up to include monsters ages ago so no need._

Ah, Lizzie, you awesome child. you sigh in relief and reply.

> _**> xXTheLostSoulXx** _  
>  _Lizzie the life saver. Go ahead and let him in for now. I don't know him, so no extra ranks or nothing, but I do want to see what he's like._

You check again for spelling errors and hit send. It's become a habit, a good one if annoyingly slow sometimes. You close up for a second, putting your stuff in your bag (Never trust anyone with your laptop out) and then ordering some food and coffee. You have to stand around in line a bit, but the food is definitely worth it. You check your phone while you wait, and there's already been a few messages in the private Harmony. You check them first.

> **_> RedIsNotDead99_ **  
>  _sup_

Just.. Just "sup"..?

"Alrighty then," you muse.

> _**> iiLizzieWentThere**_  
>  _Ey, this is Red. Friend of mine for a long time now, good two years. No worries, Lost let him in._  
>  _**> FerrinNotDerrin**_  
>  _Nice to meet ya, Red. Glad to have you here._  
>  _**> DerekWells284**_  
>  _Hey man, good to see a fresh face here._  
>  _**> iiLizzieWentThere**_  
>  _The gang can be a bit strict sometimes, but Lost and the others are cool._  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulXx**_  
>    _Nice to meet you. From what I'm told, you'll fit in well here._  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulXx**_  
>  _ @everyone welcome @RedIsNotDead99 to the server!_

You pin the last message, collect your food and coffee, and start chatting with everyone on your laptop again. You pull up the newest chapter's text document, checking over it for this fifth time for spelling errors, before uploading it to the multiple websites you use. FanFavorite, Library Of Our Own, etcetera. You're spammed with a few more messages before it settles down some.

> _**> Julie00** _  
>  _welcome 2 the server_  
>  _**> Julie00**_  
>  _enjoi_  
>  _**> MikeMikeMania**_  
>  _hey_  
>  _**> RedIsNotDead99**_  
>  _thanks for the warm welcome, it's bone-chilling out here._  
>  _**> iiLizzieWentThere**_  
>  _Pfft- Yup this is happening. Puns incoming everyone._  
>  _**> RedIsNotDead99**_  
>  _hey I do not pun that often. you did not just go there._  
>  _**> SereneMHarmony** _  
>  _Ohhhh yup she went there._  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulXx**_  
>  _Oh good, puns I can steal and put in my stuff. You're gonna fit in here better then I thought :P_  
>  _**> RedIsNotDead99**_  
>  _noooo don't steal the puns_  
>  _**> RedIsNotDead99**_  
>  _i neeeeeeeeed em_  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulXx**_  
>  _Fine, fine. I'll borrow them instead._  
>  _**> RedIsNotDead99**_  
>  _borrowing is acceptable._  
>  _**> SereneMHarmony**_  
>  _NOOOO THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!_  
>  _**> MikeMikeMania**_  
>  _Serene why must you ruin everything with references_  
>  _**> SereneMHarmony**_  
>  _Because it's my job, mike. It's what I do. :P_  
>  _**> RedIsNotDead99**_  
>  _welp, this got outta hand fast._  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulXx**_  
>  _It always does here. Might wanna get used to it._  
>  _**> Julie00**_  
>  _Guys!!!!!!!!!! I made a fren!!!!!_  
>  _ temfren.png_  
>  _**> xXTheLostSoulX** _  
>  _Awesome, Julie!_  
>  _**> SereneMHarmony**_  
>  _*Awesomeness intensifies*_  
>  _**> RedIsNotDead99**_  
>  _oh, it's temmie. say hi for me, will ya? and tell 'em not to dominate the world without me._  
>  _**> FerrinNotDerrin**_  
>  _Idk what you mean and I'm not sure i want to._  
>  _**> iiLizzieWentThere**_  
>  _You don't, Fer. You just don't._

You gotta love these guys.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes. Yes I did stick myself in there being the most random I ever will be. Self insert side characters for the win.
> 
> Don't expect consistent updates, this is more of a writer's block fix fic then anything else. Leave me some words down below, if you would be so kind. Maybe you could give me some ideas? If I like em I might stick them in here. Thanks!!


End file.
